


If There's a Right Way (Honey There's No Right Way)

by HaughtDogs



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Dont read this in a public place, F/F, NSFW, no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtDogs/pseuds/HaughtDogs
Summary: Set during the couch scene in 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best work so far

Waverly and Nicole make out and do the do.


End file.
